Flu Season
by cindythechef
Summary: This is a fic about Tony and how his team treats flu season after his bout with y-pestis and how Tony does when he is inadvertently infected with an engineered pneumonia virus. This is a story line I always wanted them to do at CBS. He was left fragile from SWAK how do they handle that and how would he react with pneumonia? Tony Whump Gibbs/Tony Father/son
1. Chapter 1

It was first week in October and the air around the Capitol was starting to get a chill in it. This time every year since Tony got the plague Gibbs made the "suggested" Flu and Pneumonia vaccines a requirement for all his team and any support staff that had a hands on role to play in their day to day lives.

Gibbs tried not to be a tyrant about the requirement to be vaccinated but he figured it was good for the people getting vaccinated and it could save Tony's life so he didn't mind insisting. Most people never fussed over getting the shots.

Once there was an evidence tech that fought Gibbs over the vaccination he even took it to Director Vance. Director Vance was very understanding of the young mans concerns so he offered the young man the option to transfer to Paraguay where they were currently desperate for someone of his skills.

The young man sighed and went to autopsy and got vaccinated. After that no one ever complained.

The Vaccine had been available for a week now and Ducky did not had no issues vaccinating Himself, Jimmy, Abby, Director Vance, the mail boy and the evidence people.

The ones he was waiting to vaccinate were Gibbs and his team. Unfortunately they had spent the first half of the week in the hills of West Virginia and the last half of the week they spent on the aircraft carrier Ronald Regan.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk going through his emails when he came across a gentle reminder from Ducky that team Gibbs needed their shots. He looked over at Tony sitting doing his reports and he giggled to himself thinking about the trickery and deceit they would have to use to get Tony into Autopsy for his vaccinations.

Tony would tell you he is a little scared of, maybe bordering on phobia when it came to needles but Gibbs would call it more of an irrational fear. Tony would lie, cheat and fight his way out of getting stuck with a needle. One year they actually had to cuff him and drag him to autopsy to get vaccinated.

He was about to call the team over and tell them Ducky needed to see them but Director Vance interrupted him. Vance didn't come to the bull pin frequently but when he did it usually meant something big was about to go down.

Vance cleared his throat then called everyone to Gibbs desk, "Listen people we have some new intel that told us two members of the Faja Jihad are held up in a warehouse at the corner of 4th and K street. I don't have to tell you people that bringing these two men into custody safely could be very valuable to our intelligence gathering. Gibbs I want you and your team to suit up and bring these guys in."

Gibbs nodded his head and looked to his team and said, "Gear up people we have some terrorists to catch."

The four members of team Gibbs made their way to the warehouse. Tony and Ziva did a perimeter check of the building and McGee used thermal imaging to locate the two terrorists. McGee reported, "The two men are located in a small office at the back of the warehouse they seem to be lying down, I cant tell if they are sleeping or hurt but they are definitely alive."

As soon as McGee was done reporting Tony came up to the van and told the two men that the perimeter was clear and they were ready to advance into the building whenever they were.

Gibbs and McGee stepped out of the van already in their Kevlar vests and Gibbs gave his team a half smile and said, "Well lets go grab these guys. Tony, you are with me, Ziva you and Tim take the rear. Oh and people watch your backs in there. Something in my gut isn't sitting right."

Tony and Gibbs stood by the front doors and waited with guns drawn to hear when McGee and Ziva were in position. Finally the call came, "In position Boss" from McGee. Gibbs said, "On my mark we breech". Gibbs looked at Tony worried that the unease that he felt had something to do with him and asked, "You okay? You ready for this?"

Tony looked at his boss weird, "Yeah Boss I am fine. Ready when you are. I am on your six."

Gibbs sighed, "All right people on my mark, GO, GO, GO, GO, breech. They made it silently to the back office where the two heat signatures were located. Gibbs signaled for Tony to kick in the door.

With one fluid movement the door was kicked in and the four-member team stormed the small office space yelling, "NCIS FREEZE". One man did not put up a fight and was easily subdued and handcuffed by Ziva and McGee.

The other man in the room rushed Tony and knocked him to the ground. The man had Tony pinned to the ground when he let out a huge sneeze that covered Tony with mucous. Tony said, "Oh Gross man." And flipped the man onto his back and easily hand cuffed the man and gave him to Ziva to take to the waiting patrol car.

Gibbs stood looking at Tony with fear in his eyes. Tony flashed a smile to his boss and said, "No worries Boss I will go wash my face then I will help you process the scene."

Gibbs held up his hand and helped his SFA up and watched in silence as he left the room.

Later after they returned to the Navy Yard Gibbs brought Tony straight to Autopsy to get checked out by Ducky. They were in Autopsy for about an hour Ducky was giving Tony a thorough exam and Gibbs stood as sentry as Ducky took blood and then gave Tony the two vaccinations that he had waiting for him.

Abby texted Gibbs that she needed to see him, he left Tony with a threat to comply with Ducky or else and set of to see his favorite Goth Lab tech.

He walked into the Lab and Abby came running from her office and gave him a huge hug, "Oh Boss it is not good, I tested the snotty terrorist and he doesn't have your normal run of the mill cold he has viral pneumonia. Boss I think their cell left them in that warehouse because they were infected with the stuff that they were manufacturing. Gibbs this is a bioweapon."

Gibbs sat hard in Abby's extra seat and ran his hands over his face, "A bio weapon that Tony was infected with. The one person on this team that doesn't have lungs strong enough to fight this thing off."

Thanks Abby I need to go and let Ducky know and Abby call Brad Pitt and tell him Ducky and I are bringing DiNozzo in.

Abby stopped Gibbs and gave him a huge hug and while in his arms asked, "Oh Gibbs he is going to be okay isn't he?" Gibbs sighed and kissed her head, "I hope so Abbs, I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs made his way back to autopsy to tell Tony he was going to take him, by force if necessary, to Bethesda to have Brad check him out.

Gibbs was lost in his own thoughts and didn't see Tony almost run out of autopsy and straight into him.

Tony jumped back and said, "Oh I am sorry Boss, Ducky was all finished with my exam so I was heading back up to work."

Tony didn't realize that Ducky was now standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Gibbs smiled thinking Tony looked a lot like a little boy that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Tony suddenly stopped talking and said, "He is standing right behind me isn't he?" Gibbs just smiled and nodded his head yes.

Tony then said, "I think I will go back and sit on the table now."

Gibbs sighed, "Actually Tony you need to get your go bag." Tony looked at him and asked, "What Boss, we have a case?"

Gibbs sighed, "Sort of DiNozzo you are going to come with Ducky and I and we are going to meet Brad at Bethesda to discuss the virus that our snotty terrorist had."

Tony smiled, "Okay Boss, be right back"

Tony ran to get into the elevator to head to the bull pin to grab his bag when they heard a wet raspy cough come from the elevator. When he heard the cough Gibbs heart froze. Once the doors where shut Ducky said, "Do you think he suspects that the discussion we are going to have with Brad about the terrorists virus will include him being put in the hospital for observation."

Gibbs looked down into Ducky's eyes and said, "Nope"

Within 5 minutes Tony was back in autopsy with his bag and the men were walking out to Gibbs car. The ride to the hospital was quiet except for a few wet coughs from DiNozzo. With each cough both Gibbs and Ducky became a little more anxious.

They arrived at Bethesda and made there way to Dr. Brads office. Gibbs told Tony to hop up on the table and Gibbs moved to shut the door and stood in front it.

The moment Gibbs stood in front of the door Tony had a moment of realization. He rubbed his forehead and said, "We aren't coming to see Brad to tell him about the virus you tricked me didn't you." Gibbs just smiled at him.

Dr. Brad came over and patted him on the shoulder, "I have missed our times under the blue lights Tony. This will be fun just like an episode of St. Elsewhere."

Tony went to talk and broke out into a serious of wet coughs. Brad patted Tony on the back to help him loosen the phlegm. When he was done coughing he hung his head low.

Gibbs came over to Tony and lifted his chin to look up at him. "Tony we brought you here because we are worried about you. Please let Dr. Brad examine you and help make sure you are okay."

Tony sighed and said, "Okay Boss, you did say please."

Gibbs smiled at the younger man and then gently patted his cheek.

Dr. Brad began his exam with a temperature. Ducky chimed in that an hour and a half ago his temp was 99. When the thermometer beeped he looked and let out a small sigh, "Well now his temp is 101."

Then Dr. Brad listened to Tony's chest and when he did he made another audible sigh.

Tony looked at Dr. Brad and said, "Gesh Brad was breaking my leg in college not enough torture for you. Stop sighing please."

Dr. Brad sat behind his desk and addressed the three men, "Tony is definitely infected with the Pneumonia virus that Abby found. I will want to run his blood to make sure."

Gibbs looked down at his new text message and sadly said, "Done Doc. Abby had a blood sample that Ducky took and Tony is definitely infected."

Dr. Brad sat in silence for a moment, "Well then Tony, I want to admit you to the hospital right away. I want to put you back down in the isolation rooms. Just to keep this from spreading trough the whole hospital. We will start you on a broad-spectrum antibiotic as well as an expectorant to help loosen the gunk in your lungs." Then he left the three men in his office while he began the process to admit Tony.

When Brad left Tony asked Ducky if he and Gibbs could talk privately for a moment? Ducky graciously offered to go and fetch coffee. Once Ducky was gone Tony looked at Gibbs with red-rimmed eyes, "Boss, I can't go through this again. I all ready feel like I am drowning in my own lungs. Boss I am really scared."

Gibbs pulled the younger man into a hug and leaned his chin on the top of his head. He was quiet for a minute then he said, "I want you to answer me two questions, 1- Did you have to go through the last time alone? And 2-Do you remember the order I gave you last time?

Tony held his head low and said, "The answer to question 1 is no. You stood by me the whole time. You always watched my six. And 2 you ordered me not to die."

Gibbs released him from his hug and patted his shoulder and said, "Just so you know DiNozza both of those apply in this situation got it."

Tony gave Gibbs a shy smile, "Understand Boss."

Within the next hour things moved very fast, Ducky and Brad came back and Tony was brought to the isolation ward and settled into the same bed he had before with an iv drip and a nasal cannula sending his all ready tired lungs fresh oxygen. Both Ducky and Gibbs stayed the night with Tony in the isolation rooms. Brad knew that it wasn't protocol for them to be in there but Brad was pretty confident when he met Gibbs that arguing with the silver haired man was indeed useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Brad came to check on Tony and the others around midnight.

Tony was sound asleep thanks to the drugs that they gave him. Dr. Brad and the others gathered in the corner of the isolation ward so not to wake Tony, "We tested blood from everyone and the only person to be infected has been Tony. I will allow people to be with Tony but you will have to wear a gown, mask and gloves okay. As far as your other terrorists I would recommend isolation for them until the virus works itself out of them. I noticed that Tony's fever has stayed at 101 and he is resting comfortable. Tomorrow I want to x-ray his lungs again to check the progress of the virus. Till then you two should head home to get some sleep."

"I am not going anywhere Doc, I am going to sleep in the bed next to Tony. When he is on medication he has nightmares and I know how to talk him down from them. But Duck you need to get some sleep." Said, Gibbs.

Dr. Brad and Ducky smiled at each other, both men were anticipating that response from Gibbs. Brad handed Gibbs the robe and gloves and mask that he needed to wear and then both men left Tony and Gibbs till morning."

Thankfully the evening went by without a single nightmare. Tony woke up around daybreak. He sat in bed silently trying to remember what happened to get him an all expense paid trip back to the wonderful Bethesda Isolation ward.

He felt like he was about to panic when he noticed Gibbs in the bed beside him. When he saw his boss he smiled and fell back to sleep, the next time he awoke he looked over toward his boss and instead of Gibbs it was Abby in a gown and mask knitting something.

Tony tried to sit up but Abby was quicker she came over and gently pushed him back down. Tony looked at her confused, "Where am I? What happened and where is Gibbs? I could have sworn I remember him being here."

Abby rubbed his sweaty forehead with her gloved hand, "You are in the Bethesda isolation ward, it looks like a terrorist who was making a nasty flu virus to cause trouble, he accidently got infected himself and when you tried to arrest him he sneezed all over you and gave you the nasty bug. It looks like this is just a really bad flu most people can shake in a few weeks unless they are like you and survived the plague. They aren't sure what it is going to do to you or how long it will take to beat. You did see Gibbs earlier he spent the night with you. He is so cute when it comes to you. I tell you most people think he is just a grumpy old man but when it comes to either you or me I think a Grumpy Papa Grizzly Bear would better describe him."

Tony was having trouble understanding the Goth that spoke a hundred miles an hour. He finally got flustered and said, "Abby, just tell me where he is and if he is okay?"

Abby stopped talking and smiled at Tony, "Other than worrying himself sick over you he is fine and he is headed over to the Isolation cell at the Marshalls offices to interrogate "Sneezy" the terrorist."

Tony could barely acknowledge Abby before his fever pulled him back down into unconsciousness. Abby patted his shoulder and whispered, "Sleep well my super hero and be glad your not "Sneezy" right now." Then she went back to her knitting.

The next time he woke up his lap was covered with a beautiful hand knitted lap blanket; he assumed it was the project Abby was working on the last time he opened his eyes.

He looked over to the person that occupied the bed next to him and saw that it was Ziva.

Ziva was reading a novel when she noticed Tony was awake, "Well hello Sleepy how are you?"

Tony looked at her weird. He was awake but he couldn't understand her or force himself to form words. He fought it as long as he could but eventually his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and his whole body began to violently shake.

Dr. Brad and Nurse Emma were in the room before Ziva could even think to yell for them. Brad held Tony down while Emma took his temperature. Emma looked fearful, "Oh no, this is a febrile seizure his temp spiked it is 105"

Dr. Brad yelled out a list of medications that Emma needed to inject into his IV. She quickly gave the prescribed medications and Tony was, thankfully over his seizure and back to deep almost comatose like sleep within ten minutes.

Ziva slipped out of the isolation room and phoned Gibbs to let him know an update on Tony's condition.

Gibbs seeing whom it was that was calling him answered his phone, "What's wrong with Tony?"

Ziva sighed, "His fever spiked and cause him to have a seizure, he is unconscious again and Brad said that with the meds he gave him that he doesn't expect him to be awake again for at least 12 hours."

Gibbs muttered, "God D#$$ Get back her Ziva we just had a lead on the head of the terror cell and who they are targeting. You tell Brad to call us till he gets us if Tony wakes up or has another seizure okay?"

Ziva was about to answer when she heard the phone click off. She just stood there shaking her head for a minute and turned to go find Brad who just happened to be walking up behind her.

Brad smiled at her face, "Let me guess that was Gibbs and he wants you back to help and catch the bad guys and he told you to threaten me that if I don't call him if Tony wakes up or has another seizure that I will be treating patients in Leavenworth."

Ziva laughed, "He didn't mention the Leavenworth part but I guess you could infer that. But the rest of it is exactly what he said I am sorry he can be.."

Brad smiled, "Agent David, I treated Tony when he had the plague, I didn't know how to take Gibbs till I witness him order Tony to live and he obeyed. Those two have one of the most unique relationships I have ever seen. I would say his bark is worse than his bite but to tell you the truth I am pretty afraid of his bite. I do know he barks out of a deep care for his Agent and so I don't take offense I promise."

Ziva smiled and patted his shoulder and said, "If it makes you feel better you aren't the only one he threatens. He protects us all but Tony, only he has permission to mess with him. We will see you soon Doc."

Within an hour Ziva, McGee and Gibbs adorn with gloves and masks were surrounding the kitchen at a local private elementary school. This wasn't just any elementary school; children of senators and congressmen went to this school. This was the perfect place to cause maximum damage to as many families. The virus would travel through bodily fluids and who better to spread a virus then a bunch of kids.

They came around the corner with Guns drawn and discovered the lone terrorist that hadn't yet fallen victim to their nasty bio bug. He was in the process of spreading the virus over every kitchen surface and putting it inside every pot and pan. When he made his way to the freezer to infect the food Gibbs yelled, "FREEZE! FEDERAL AGENTS!"

The terrorist looked Gibbs and the others in the eye and smiled as he threw up his hands and dropped the vile containing the virus onto the tile floor where it broke and the contents spilled.

Gibbs made a move to cuff the suspect but ordered Ziva and McGee to cover the drains to the virus doesn't get into the sewer system. Thankfully they were just quick enough to cover the drain. They all let out a sigh and brought the terrorist out to the waiting isolation transport. He was going to go and join is friends.

The elementary school was going to be closed for a week while the FBI decontaminated the whole school just as a precaution.

The next time Tony finally opened his eyes he looked around and saw he was alone in the blue tinged isolation room. He couldn't help it, a tear slipped down his face when he realized he was alone. He went to close his eyes again when he heard the swish of the automatic doors, "I just got back DiNozzo don't go to sleep yet?"

Tony could hardly talk but he managed a breathy, "How long, asleep?"

Gibbs came over and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well you have been in and out for 10 days now. Who is the last person you remember?"

Tony thought hard, "Zi"

Gibbs smiled down into Tony's hazy but beautiful green eyes, "Well the last time Ziva was here was right before we got the bad guys with the bio bug. They were going to infect a private elementary school. That was 5 or 6 days ago."

Tony looked worried, "I am sorry boss, should have helped."

Gibbs smiled, "Okay that is the third head slap you have earned, Tony you just about died. We managed without you."

Tony heard managed without him and began to look at Gibbs like he had just told him his puppy died.

Gibbs looked into his pouty eyes and thought, "What am I going to have to do to this kid to make him realize how important he is?" But he spoke, "We may have managed but we have all missed our favorite Senior Field Agent especially me Tony, I have missed you. I want to smack you silly sometimes but the team just isn't the same without you. Plus you need to get better soon because I think Ducky stole your Mighty Mouse stapler again."

Tony smiled, "Missed you too boss."


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was filled with more awake times then sleeping Tony began to feel like a human again. He still felt weak and he still coughed a lot but he could watch a movie with McGee or play Rummy with Abby or discuss cases with Gibbs. He was so excited about feeling human again. Tony got a little angry when he found out that the terrorist who infected him recovered in two weeks from their bout with this nasty bio bug.

Exactly six weeks from the day that the terrorist sneezed on him Tony was being released from the hospital. Abby was in his room helping him get dressed and pack up the box of cards and little gifts that people sent him. They all learned after the Plague incident not to send flowers to someone with lung issues so his room was covered in latex balloons and stuffed animals of every shape and size.

Abby got all of his cards and gifts packed and Tony was dressed and ready to go. Nurse Emma and Dr. Brad showed up to walk Tony out of the hospital. Tony shook their hand before getting into the wheel chair, "Emma, Brad thank you for saving my life once again. I guess this is two I owe you guys now. Seriously I wish there was something I could do to repay you all. I literally owe you two my life."

Dr. Brad and Emma smiled at each other and said, "Well there are two things." Tony smiled and responded, "Name them."

Emma smiled and Brad answered, "Okay one, stay out of our isolation ward for a while okay please. I really think with, as much time you have spent down there we should name it the Tony DiNozzo isolation ward. The second thing is will you stand up with us in six months when we get married?"

Tony laughed at the first thing Brad said he could do to make it up to them so much that he nearly missed the second thing. Tony's mouth hung open as he looked between Emma and Brad, "Stand with you of course, I will. You and Emma are getting married? If my illnesses played a part in you all getting married they would have been almost worth going through. Oh guys that is wonderful, congratulations."

Brad and Tony shook hands and Tony hugged Emma. Brad looked at his phone and there was a text from Gibbs, "Brad can I have my SFA back now please. Waiting at door." Brad looked at Emma, "All right Honey, lets get him in the chair. That was Gibbs wanting his SFA back. We better give him what he wants. Gibbs doesn't strike me as the kind of guy that waits well."

Tony laughed, "No Gibbs doesn't wait well at all."  
Emma and Brad each grabbed one of Tony's arms and eased him off the bed and into the wheel chair. He was still weak and unsteady and needed the support to walk but he was past ready to be out of the hospital. They made it through the corridors and to the front doors where Gibbs was waiting with Abby standing next to Gibbs beat up old Pick up truck. When Gibbs saw his SFA being wheeled out his face couldn't help but break into a smile. He opened the passenger door and Abby and him helped Tony up from the chair and into the truck.

Abby came around to the other side of the truck and slipped next to Tony helping him buckle his seat belt and Gibbs slid behind the wheel of the truck. The three of them waved and set out for Gibbs house.

Brad put his arm around Emma, "Those people are proof that family has nothing to do with shared DNA. No one could tell me that Abby isn't Tony's baby sister and Gibbs is their adoring but hard ass father." Emma laughed, "They are all so adorable, it is really a privilege for me to see how they take care of Tony, I wish all our patients had families like his."

The drive to the Gibbs house was quiet. Abby sat next to Tony with he arms wrapped around his left arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and Gibbs was careful to obey every traffic law on the way home.

They pulled into Gibbs house 20 minutes after they left the hospital and when Gibbs stopped the car he looked beside him wondering why in the world his two kids were so quiet then he saw them and smiled. The reason they were quiet was Tony was fast asleep with his head leaning on the passenger side window and Abby was fast asleep with her head on Tony's shoulder. Gibbs started to wake them up then he remembered the lesson on using his camera phone that McGee gave him last week and he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his two sleeping agents.

He quietly got out of the car and brought Tony's balloons and gifts inside and then he made his way to the passenger side of the truck and gently opened the door cradling Tony's head that was resting on the window. He opened the door and had Tony's still too pale face him between both of his hands and he took a moment to gently rub the dark circles under his eyes with his thumbs.

He gently placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and said, "I am glad you with us Tony." Then he gently slapped Tony's cheek and said in a non gentle voice, "Rise and shine sleepy head, ABBY get up." Both of them jumped awake leaving Gibbs snickering outside the car.

Abby stretched, "Sorry Boss I must have fallen asleep." Tony yawned, "Ditto boss sorry". Gibbs gently grabbed Tony's arm and began helping him into the house, "What do I say about telling me your sorry DiNozzo, we just need to get you inside and resting my goal is to have you back at work next week."

Tony smiled, "Next week Boss sounds doable, oh and boss I am glad I am with you too." Gibbs stopped and looked at his SFA and shook his head and smiled.


End file.
